


A Small Fear

by Rosehip



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Halloween, Prompt Fill, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip
Summary: While some may consider them simply leggy puppies, Reina Amell feels otherwise about spiders... at least when surprised.For Halloween prompt: Fear





	A Small Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesyste/gifts).


End file.
